


Little Red Book

by syrenpan



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fenders, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, kink!meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrenpan/pseuds/syrenpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink!meme prompt asking for Fenris finds Anders' tome of dirty spells [...he] gets turned on and becomes very uncomfortable around Anders [...] eventually ending with him and Anders in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age (c) Bioware. No copyright infringement intended.

It was an accident really. By no means had Fenris intentionally knocked over the stack of tomes on the mage’s desk while Anders was busy tending to Hawke’s wounds.

The abomination briefly looked up and clicked his tongue. ‘You made a mess, you clean it up,’ before he focused on his patient again, leaving Fenris to grumble under his breath as he reached for the first book.

A quick glance at the first page informed the warrior that it was a record of all herbs and plants native to the Free Marches.

He smiled.

It was still a miracle to him that the previous meaningless squiggles on the parchment suddenly revealed their secret like an unlocked crate that had just been waiting for him all along. Fenris wasn’t sure whether Hawke fully grasped how grateful he was for the gift the rogue had given him. It had taken two years and a lot of swearing but he got there in the end.

Before anyone could catch him smiling wistfully at a dusty old leather cover, Fenris hurried to put it back on the worm-worn desk.

He was almost finished when a red ledger caught his attention. The book was significantly smaller than the others, small enough to fit into a coat’s breast pocket.

Fenris reached for it and flipped the cover open. He had to go over the short line twice before his brain realised that the title was in fact not in the Common tongue but another language well known to him.

 _Amor Vincit Omnia._ However, someone had scribbled a subtitle in Common under the Arcanum, _\- sometimes twice a night._

What kind of book was this? Fenris frowned, turning it back and forth, flipping through the obviously often used pages, some of them had earmarks.

Another Arcanum phrase caught his eye. _Pedicabo Ego Vos._

Fenris almost dropped the book as if it had burned him. This was…

Hawke’s and Anders’ voices were suddenly too loud and too close for Fenris' comfort. A quick glance into their direction confirmed that the healer had finished but both men’s attention was still focused elsewhere.

Why he did it, he would never be able to say.

‘Fenris, are you ready? I promised Varric we’d drop by,’ the rogue asked and made to leave while Anders walked over to his desk to survey Fenris' work no doubt.

The blonde man shot the warrior a narrow-eyed look that seemed to say, ‘I know you did something and even if I don’t know what it is yet, I’ll find out soon enough.’

But before Fenris’ paranoia could get the better of him he answered, ‘Lead the way, Hawke,’ and followed his friend out of the Darktown clinic, a small red ledger securely tugged into his Tevinter armour.


	2. Irrumabo

_Karl and I experimented with a new spell tonight. I'll probably retain the scar on my hip for life but it was worth it in the end. Maker, was it worth it! You need to tap into your natural core..._

The next few lines were magical jibber-jabber that meant little to Fenris. It had turned out that the little red book was a spell book of sorts, detailing how the mage had taken common incantations and modified them through trial and error which meant the book also served as a diary. A diary of Anders' sexual encounters.

Every single spell in here was geared toward one purpose, and one purpose only: how to use magic for kink in the bedroom. Or bathroom, or library, or storage facility of your choice. Anders really had an impressive list of 'places where I shagged.'

When Fenris had first cottoned on to that the book was the mage's personal diary, he had considered burning it but then he remembered _Pedicabo Ego Vos_ and simply had to know.

It turned out to be a grease spell. One that one used to have sex with other men.

Anders favourite male partner had been Karl who Fenris had met only briefly right before the abomination had stuck a knife between his former lover's ribs to spare him the fate of a life in tranquillity.

Reading this dirty little book, Fenris could tell that Anders had cared about this lover more than any other simply because he was the only one who was mentioned by name. Often.

And those were the juiciest stories of all which was why Fenris traced the lines on the current page with his index finger until the text mentioned Karl again.

 _I made Karl come twice and he was still hard. We got a bit worried actually so we stopped using the spell and just snuggled in his cot. After all it doesn't happen every day that you get a room all by yourself._

Fenris huffed as Anders digressed into a tirade about the Circle and Templars and lack of privacy that almost made him throw the book at the wall but then the story picked up again.

 _I took it as a compliment that he was still hard after an hour and when I said something to that effect he told me to shut my filthy mouth. Maybe I shouldn't have taunted him then, or maybe I should have done it sooner._

 _He forced me out of bed and onto my knees. Holding my jaw in his left hand while he used his right to brush his dark-red head all over my lips, smearing them with pre-cum. 'I'm going to fuck your mouth now, you gorgeous bastard. I'm going to fuck your mouth and you are going to like it.' All I could do was groan in response and fist my own cock, hard and heavy between my legs. Maker, I love that man. 'Do you consent?' Karl asked and I could only open my lips in invitation._

Fenris growled, his own cock straining in his leathers begging to be freed and stroked. It was so wrong. He knew it was wrong to fuck his own fist while reading how Karl changed the angle of his thrusts, how he made Anders gag first, stroking the blonde hair, brushing away tears out of the corner of his eyes to sooth him before he pushed in again, telling the younger man to relax his throat, to take him all the way. How Anders obeyed and how he loved the feel of Karl fucking his mouth.

Fenris dropped the book to cup his balls while he stroked himself to completion. He came with a hoarse shout, head thrown back, imagining that it was his cock sliding in and out out of Anders' mouth. That it was his hand buried in blonde locks forcing the mage's head back so he could pull out and come on the other's face. Telling the healer that he was such a good fuck that he loved how he looked all wanton and eager to be taken again. To watch Anders lose control and come just from listening to his voice.

When the broken ceiling in his mansion came back into focus. Fenris cursed himself over and over again. Why in Andraste's name had he taken that damn book? Magic, it must be enchanted or...

Bah, he couldn't even make himself believe it. Besides it wouldn't explain why he kept reading it, kept fantasising about the mage, kept wanting...

Trying to get his breathing under control again, Fenris had only one thought on his mind:

'I'm in trouble, aren't I?'


	3. Odoratus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains two OC, het, threesome, potentially dub-con (although I don't think so), and incest if you squint. It's not that bad really - I promise. Would I lie to you?

'You're in trouble!' Anders greeted Hawke and Fenris when they arrived at the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace. The elf had done his best to avoid the mage during the past weeks for his own sanity. Mostly because he wasn't sure what might happen otherwise.

Especially after the incident a few days after he had borrowed the little red book without permission.

*~*

Fenris bumped into Anders as the mage was just coming out of Hawke's mansion. Literally. Hard. Causing both of them to lose balance. Anders' back hit the wall and Fenris barely caught himself before he'd have crashed into him.

His right forearm was leaning on the cold stone next to the blonde hair. Their faces were so close, their noses almost touched when they shifted at the same time to look at each other.

 _Karl wanted to expand our experiments to potions. I had turned my nose up at the idea, 'Seriously, love potions?' But he talked me into it, playing on my vanity. Bastard._

 _'Think of it less as a potion and more of a... perfume.' I could feel him grinning into my neck because he knew he had me. Of course he did. I've never met anyone who gets off on scent as he does. The way he inhales me – everywhere – tracing an invisible path for his mouth to follow..._

Before he knew what he was doing, Fenris breathed in, deeply, filling his nose with the scent of spindleweed and Anders' musk, and the memory of the written words popped into his head unbidden, unwelcome and totally unstoppable.

 _Karl, this entry is for you. And I'm writing it now while my ass is still throbbing and my dick is still sore, so I can phrase exactly how I feel about your experiments._

 _Maker, we need to work on a counter spell or rub or something. Fuck. I barely made it into my bunk. You mean old man, how could you let me sneak back like that?_

 _Of all the nights I had to run into them._

 _The Redcliffe twins._

 _Andraste's flaming knickers, Kinloch Hold's very own disciplinary committee. As if the Templars needed any sodding help!_

 _'Well, well, look who we have hear,' she sneered at me as she stepped into my path. 'Looks like someone's been naughty,' came her brother's nasal voice from behind me, and bollocks, I was well and truly trapped._

 _I panicked, trying to think is damn hard when you are still high, still horny and well shagged, so I missed a few bits and pieces of the conversation and before I could get a word in edgewise, she was right there. I could see her gorgeous green eyes – I'm such a sucker for green eyes – look at me from her flushed face._

 _Like her brother she would be so pretty if she wasn't such a Templar-sucking bitch. With her heart-shaped face, willowy figure, and small firm breasts which she was pressing against my chest, her fist in my hair as she pulled me down into a kiss. She tasted like green apples. I love apples, especially in pie._

 _I would have struggled but, and this is all your fault, Karl, her brother's arms came around my waist as he plastered himself to my backside. I could feel his cock pressing against my already well shagged ass and I couldn't help but moan._

 _'Let's get ourselves some sugar, sis,' he said as he backed away slightly to worm one hand under my robes. He wasted no time and pushed two fingers into my ass without warning. I arched away from him only to be caught by her. She had taken her robe off and rubbed herself against me like a cat._

 _'Oh, you won't believe this, he is still slick,' that prick of a brother purred into my ear, and my damn luck it was, too, but before I could shout at him he forced my head back and plunged his tongue into my mouth. Why did he have to taste like cinnamon?_

 _Cinnamon apple pie, my favourite._

 _'Everyone knows he is a slut,' I heard her say. She sounded breathless and aroused. 'Why else would he be out here? Or perchance you were looking for us, hn? Oh, you're so hard already, were you waiting for us in the dark? Did it make you hot to think of us, the infamous Redcliffe twins, we have a reputation, y'know? Were you thinking of us when you fingered yourself? Did you get yourself ready so we could take you any way we want?'_

 _I blame you and your stupid experiment for what happened next._

 _I twisted my head away from her brother's greedy lips to reply._

 _'Such a filthy mouth you have,' I hate you, Karl. 'Why don't you put it to good use?'_

 _We fucked right there on the floor. Anyone could have walked in on us._

 _She was so hot and tight and I wanted to take her so hard to pay her back for all the snide comments and snitching but all I could do was moan as her brother pushed into me, setting the pace with his cock and she met each of his thrusts with a push of her hips._

 _I came first, spilling into her with a shout, clenching around the cock in my ass but it barely slowed them down. They were still going at it, eyes locked, fucking, fucking each other through me until they both came and passed out from bliss and exhaustion._

 _We were a mess and I wasn't keen on hanging around when they'd come down from your “perfume,” so I struggled out from between them and back into my robes and all but crawled back into my bunk before they woke up._

 _In short, I hate you a bit right now._

 _PS: Karl, I'll leave my book here under your pillow for you to find. The twins are so kind as to help me out of the back door tonight. Turned out that we may have found a market for your special scent. I'll write you, pervy old man. Love, Anders – I hope you enjoyed the porn._

He didn't know about Karl but Fenris had enjoyed the porn. Several times last night.

'Elf...' Only when the mage spoke did Fenris notice that he had closed his eyes. A scalded cat could not have jumped faster. He reeled back and crashed into Hawke's door.

He had to get away. Now.

'Watch where you are going, mage!' He snarled and all but fled inside his friend's mansion.

Even through the closed door he could hear the abomination's annoyed murmur. 'I love you, too, Fenris.'

*~*

Three weeks had passed since then and he was slowly but surely running out of excuses which was why he had allowed Hawke to drag him to their weekly card game with Varric and Isabela.

After all, what could happen with all their friends present and a game to distract them, right?

 _  
_


	4. Semper Fulgur Vincit

'I don't know what you are talking about!' Hawke and Fenris said as one, both turning to give the other a puzzled look before focusing on the advancing mage again.

'Oh yes, you know exactly what I mean!' Anders continued and walked toward them where they had both frozen on the threshold to Varric's suite.

Fenris had to clamp down on his fight-or-flight response because running would constitute an admission of guilt, and he kind of got the impression that Hawke and Varric would not look kindly on splattered healer all over the card table which left him with feigning disinterest and calm, something he was fortunately rather good at.

Just when he was about to tell Anders in his most bored-sounding voice to get lost, the mage surprised everyone by zoning in on Hawke.

'Rogue is just a fancy word for thief and you stole from your friend, Hawke. You stole from me and you know it.'

Hawke looked utterly shocked at the accusation. He lifted his hands in a gesture of defence and inadvertently took a step back to put some distance between himself and Anders while Fenris felt a wave of relief wash through him. It seemed he was off the hook for now.

'I swear on my mother's grave, I have no idea what you are talking about!' Hawke said with a hint of anger in his voice.

That obviously gave Anders pause. They all knew Hawke would not bring up his greatest loss if he wasn't serious but it seemed the mage was still not entirely convinced.

'What is it anyway that I've allegedly taken from you?' The Champion asked with his arms folded in front of his chest.

Meanwhile Fenris used the distraction to casually brush past Anders, who completely ignored him, to take his usual spot at the table. The brief contact even through all their clothes sent a jolt all the way to his cock.

Trouble. He was in so much trouble.

However the presence of the others did indeed quench the urge to just give in and fuck the mage on the floor, or Varric's bed, or any surface would do thank you very much.

No, he needed to stay focused. He would overcome this and to prove to himself that he could control this wretched desire, the warrior decided to tackle the subject head on.

'Not that I care,' Fenris said calmly to the pirate who was idly shuffling cards, 'but what is this about?'

He knew of course what this was about. It was all about the book, the kinky red book which was currently safely stashed away under his mattress in the mansion where it would remain until he found a way to exorcise whatever possessive power that cursed little thing had over him.

Before Isabela could answer, Anders spoke up all the while keeping is eyes on Hawke. 'My research notes are gone and he was the last one I treated on the day they went missing.'

'Research?' Fenris asked, perversely enjoying himself. Maker, what was wrong with him? 'And what kind of research would that be?'

'Oh, don't worry, Fenris, it's the kind that you have most certainly never encountered before and it's therefore by logical deduction perfectly safe and harmless.' Anders jeered back over his shoulder but before the warrior could reply Hawke cut in.

'What would I do with your notes?' The Champion asked with a puzzled frown on his face.

A good question. But more importantly, why did the mage have any need for that particular spell book right now. Did he already have a lover?

Wait.

Already?

But before Fenris could dwell on that disturbing thought, Anders spoke again.

'Oh, I don't know Hawke, maybe things got a bit too routine between you and Merrill. Maybe you felt you needed to spice up the old bump-and-grind?' Anders replied. He sounded a bit more amused and less angry now.

'Oooh, are those notes about _electricity_?' Isabela said 'electricity' the way other people said 'fucking' which made Fenris glance at her from between his bangs. How did she know?

Come to think of it, one entry had mentioned the delicious reaction of a buxom pirate Anders had encountered on the run in Denerim before they had caught him again and hauled his ass back to the Circle. Karl had obviously returned the book to him some time after they had let Anders out of the dungeon.

 _I was curious to see whether I could channel the energy through two people at once and they were such a delicious pair, how could I resist? I offered my, shall I say, expertise if they were willing to experiment a bit. Oh, and willing they were._

 _They let me watch as they teased each other for a while, the griffon and the pirate._

 _'What are you waiting for, apostate?' The pirate finally asked and they both looked at me with a hunger that would have put a desire demon to shame._

 _I joined them on the bed, watching them kiss as I put one hand on the griffon's hip and my other on the pirate's well-shaped rear._

 _The griffon tore her mouth away and moaned but the pirate – oh, that beautiful, curvy woman – she glowed and writhed under my hand. I could see the energy pouring into her, crawling along her skin to pool in her lap. It was magnificent._

 _When I stopped she tackled me onto the bed, straddled me and breathed, 'More,' against my mouth. I'd never seen a reaction like this..._

 _Semper Fulgur Vincit._ That was the name of the spell she was referring to. A tempered lightning current acting on the recipient's nervous system causing excitement, arousal, and if used incorrectly, death. The latter had never occurred but was mentioned as a distinct possibility which was why it had taken two years to hone the spell to perfection. Anders was nothing if not dedicated to his... research.

 _The griffon came back into the room with a sylvan wood box. The carvings on it were elaborate and reminiscent of Dalish art. I seriously doubt though that the Dalish would perform that particular practise on a halla._

 _The box contained the most magnificent red steel cock I 'd ever seen. Whoever made that piece was a master craftsman and deserved to be worshipped. You could see the veins on it because they were inlaid with pure gold._

 _'We flip a coin,' the pirate suggested but before either I or the griffon could protest she added, 'to see who'll go first.'_

 _I won, and fully expected a fight to break out to see who would get to fuck me but again my voluptuous friend had a better solution. She fisted the griffon's hair and gave her a lingering kiss before she turned her eyes on me and said, 'Let's watch.' Oh, my kinky goddess where have you been all my life?_

 _They sat at the opposite end of me on the foot of the bed, giving me directions. They ordered me to cast Semper Fulgur Vincit. We watched as the spell danced along the golden veins and I moaned in surprise as the current flowed back into my hand._

 _Usually the caster can only give pleasure to their partner but it appears that with the aid of a conductor I can channel it back into myself. Before I could get too carried away the griffon scooted up the bed and yanked my hair back, hard._

 _'Grease it up and put it in,' she whispered against my mouth before she returned to her former place. The pirate hummed approvingly. I watched them watch me as I cast Pedicabo, getting the metal nice and slick before I reclined and put the tip against my pucker._

 _'Cast the lightning as you push it in,' the pirate commanded._

 _I can hardly describe the intense pleasure as my flesh gave and the metal rod filled me. I had briefly wondered whether the lube would dampen the current's effect but that clearly wasn't the case. It was just the head and I was so ready to come but a firm grip around the base of my cock brought me back to my senses._

 _When I opened my eyes the griffon had her wicked little fingers wrapped around me. I would have given anything in that moment to fuck her hand while the lightning set every never ending in my ass on fire but she was having none of that._

 _'Keep going, mage,' the command helped me to focus, focus on fucking myself with the steel toy until it was inside of me to the hilt. Alas there is too much of a good thing._

 _'Need to stop,' I panted and seized channelling my magic into the metal cock._

 _'Tsk,' the pirate clicked her tongue as she pushed my hand away to replace it with her own._

 _'No stamina,' but before I could protest she signalled the griffon to mount me and anything I could have retorted died in a choked moan._

Fenris had to fight the urge to squeeze his half-hard cock through his leathers. But before he could dwell too much on the image of Isabela, Anders and a third party with toys naked in bed together, Hawke's voice dragged him back into the present.

'Rude comment about my none-of-your-bloody-business sex life aside, I don't have your book and I think my feelings are a bit hurt that you think I'm capable of stealing from my closest friends.'

Everyone in the room paused and shot the rogue a dirty look until he slapped his thighs and laughed. Hawke's laugh was contagious and even Anders finally gave in and apologised for his outburst. The storm was over and they collectively relaxed.

The Champion patted Anders good-naturedly on the pauldrons as he walked toward the table and grinned at his friend.

'Well, whoever took it. I hope they put it to good use, eh?' He winked at Isabela as he sat down in his chair, dropping a fat coin purse on the table as a signal that the incident was forgotten and they were all here to play cards after all.

Fenris glanced in Anders' direction through his bangs. The healer was still standing with a thoughtful expression on his face, lips pursed and he was stroking his stubble-covered chin.

Their eyes met.

He hadn't expected Anders to look into his direction but that's what he did. The mage paused mid-stroke as honey-brown eyes regarded him thoughtfully. Fenris wished he hadn't noticed how the tip of the mage's tongue darted out from between pouty lips, leaving a wet trail behind.

He wanted to kiss that mouth. There was no denying it any longer. Damn him! Damn him and his pervy, kinky research! Mages, the bane of his life. The whole lot of them, and this one in particular.

The longer it went on, the more dangerous this was becoming. Something changed in Anders' expression. Fenris had to look away before the other would read him like he had read the red book.

Look. Away. Casually, so it won't look like he had something to hide. Easy, slowly, maybe with a raised eyebrow.

Again, Anders surprised him by breaking eye-contact first. He didn't say anything, not a snide remark, or taunt, or 'It was you, you kinky elf?' Anders just took his seat next to Hawke at the table, seemingly ignoring Fenris again.

Somehow this reaction was more unsettling than anything else the mage could have done. And more importantly, what did it mean?


	5. Cinnamon Apple Pie

'Your turn,' Varric's voice startled Fenris so much he actually turned to the dwarf and asked, 'Hn?'

'Are you feeling all right, Fenris?' Anders asked and the warrior swore he heard a snicker that somehow escaped everyone else's notice.

'Come on, I need a chance to win back those three sovereign that I still owe you from last month,' Hawke interjected, and Fenris had never been happier that his friend was a bit of an egomaniac.

He grunted in response, tossing a coin on the pile in the middle and the game continued for a while until Anders asked the question he had hoped to avoid having to answer.

'Say where have you been this whole time anyway? It's not like you to miss a chance to rob me blind,' Fenris shot the mage a look and immediately wished he hadn't. The corners of Anders' mouth twitched as he added, 'Or was the last share enough to satisfy your appetite for how long has it been, about three weeks?'

And there it was, the taunt Fenris knew he had coming ever since they had made eye-contact earlier. Anders had been waiting for the opportune moment to spring it on him, had let Fenris dangle in suspense, cruel like all of his kind. His gauntlet balled into a fist under the table while the conversation carried on around him.

'Yes, elf, what have you been up to? It's not like you to just disappear without a word unlike some other people we are acquainted with.' Varric said, looking at Isabela with a cunning grin.

'Oh, was that supposed to be payback for flirting with Bianca yesterday? I'm so disappointed. You can do so much better, Varric.' Isabela teased back.

'Yes, I can. I'm saving it for a special occasion. But right now I'm more interested in getting an answer out of Broody here. What do you think he's been doing, Rivaini?'

Isabela cocked her head and gave Fenris a once over. He barely noticed. Honey-brown eyes held him as sure as a spell. If he looked away, Anders would have the confirmation he was searching for but the longer he kept staring back the easier it would be for the mage to see it anyway. It was a trap and Fenris had walked right into it.

'If it was anyone else I'd say they'd struck gold and are off enjoying the booty, but him?' Isabela shrugged.

Fuck it.

'I believe I already told you that the armour comes off once in a while.'

All of a sudden it got very quiet around the table. You would have been able to hear the veritable pin drop.

Anders blinked. Ha!

'Who?' Isabela purred, suddenly all slinky movements, practically crawling onto the table to get closer as if she could plug the answer straight from his head. Her eyes sparkled as Fenris turned to look at her with a smirk before Anders' voice dragged his attention back to the blonde man.

'Who indeed?' Anders asked with a purr of his own that had Fenris' cock stir to full attention.

'Who cares? Are we playing cards or interrogating Fenris?' Hawke tried to cut in but it was too late for that.

'I never said that's what happened, merely suggested that it was an option.' Fenris replied turning his attention back to Isabela who looked like she was about to pounce.

The pirate wet her lips and leaned closer, her fingers toying with his breastplate, 'So, who is the lucky...,' and with a sly glance toward Anders she finished, 'person?'

'I'm hungry. Is anyone else feeling peckish? Let's get some food in here, I'm buying.' Hawke was nothing if not determined and it worked after a fashion. Isabela's attention zoned in on the opportunity of free food and drink.

'Fenris, what can I get you?' The Champion asked with a forced grin.

What was it Flemeth had said on top of Sundermount so many years ago? _'The world stands on the precipice of change and when the moment comes do not hesitate to leap.'_

Their eyes locked, sylvan green and honey brown. Fenris took a deep breath and jumped. 'Pie.'

'Any pie or...'

'Cinnamon apple.'

Even across the table Fenris could see Anders' pupils dilating and his lips parting in a silent gasp.

'Never pegged you for a pie lover,' Varric mused with a raised eye-brow.

'Whatever. I'm going to go see Corff. Isabela, care to give me a hand?' Hawke asked already on his way to the door.

'Sure, Sweet Thing, I can give you more than just a hand if you want.' Isabela drawled as she followed him outside.

'Merrill wouldn't like that.'

'Wouldn't she now?' Hawke's surprised cough and Isabela's laughter faded as they disappeared down the stairs.

'That reminds me. I was supposed to see Martin about a Carta thing he is involved in. I'll be right back.' Varric said already half-way out of the room.

And just like that Fenris and Anders were alone.

Neither of them said a word despite the fact that Fenris was dying to know what was going on behind that handsome face but he would not be the first to break the silence. He had put his cards on the table now it was Anders' turn to show.

_'Do you consent?'...Oh, you're so hard already, were you waiting for us in the dark?...'What are you waiting for, apostate?'_

The questions flitted through Fenris' mind. Written words, memories spoken by another but pertinent to their current situation. He hadn't even considered what he would do if Anders declined his offer.

Having spent the past weeks more or less in the blonde man's head – or at least in the kinky part of it – the thought that the lust might just be one sided hadn't even occurred to him. The man who had written the red book was wanton, hedonistic and open to opportunities. But was he the same man who was sitting across the table from him now?

The moment stretched and Fenris started to curse himself silently in Arcanum, Common and a few other languages he knew. He had just handed the mage not his heart but his ass on a plate. Had he learned nothing?

Anders was gorgeous and evidently wild when you got that ridiculous coat off him but he was still a mage and an abomination. The same mage Fenris had argued with for half a decade about why his kind should not have the same freedom every one else deserved. Freedom to choose where to go, what to do, who to fuck. He had never even called him by his name, at least not to his face. What might escape one's lips when one was fucking one's own hand was nobody else's business.

'Do you want to get out of here?'

Just five minutes ago the answer would have been an emphatic _'Maker, yes!'_

'Do you ...Anders? With me?'

Didn't people who leapt off great heights usually end up in tiny, messy pieces?

Not today it seemed. The mage's chair made a scraping noise as he pushed it backward and himself onto his feet.

'And otherwise miss the chance to find out what my electricity trick can do to an enchanted living weapon when he fucks me until I forget my own name, I don't think so.' The mage answered with a smile and a nod of his head indicating the door and the way out of here and toward the fulfilment of every single dream Fenris had had ever since he'd stuffed a small, red ledger into his Tevinter armour.

*~*

'Oh, there they go.' Isabela said, nudging Hawke in the ribs while he was trying to get Corff's attention, as she watched Anders and Fenris almost running out of the 'Hanged Man' and toward consummation.

Hawke let out a long suffering sigh. 'I tried.'

'You sound... defeated, Champion. I thought you wanted them to get it out of their system?' Isabela asked with a surprised frown.

'Nnn...yyyeee...mmh,' Hawke murmured, shaking his head from side to side as if he couldn't quite make up his mind until he clicked his tongue and said, 'But not necessarily tonight. I had such plans.' He huffed unhappily.

Isabela shot him a look before she boldly grabbed his arm and unceremoniously tugged on his sleeve, revealing a few cards that were clearly designed to sway the game in the Champion's favour.

He shot her a sheepish grin that turned into a full blown smirk before he gave her a good natured hug. 'Oh well, next time.'

Isabela hugged him back and added, 'Given the way they were basically stripping each other with their eyes, I think that may be a while.'

Hawke's groan was drowned out by the pirate's laughter.


	6. A Happy End

They kept their distance on their brisk walk through Lowtown, easily three paces, anything closer would probably be fatal given the state they were both in. Fenris forced himself to look straight ahead and not steal sideways glances at the mage. His cock was straining against his leathers which made it difficult enough to walk, let alone concentrate on not thinking about what they intended to do once they'd reached their destination.

'Hightown?' Fenris asked and feeling rather pleased with himself that his voice came out calm and steady.

'Clinic is closer.' Anders answered sounding anything but. Fenris could here him breathing heavily through his nose. If he were to turn his head, he'd probably see Anders' lips tightly pressed together, shoulders heaving with every breath, hands clenching and unclenching. The same hands Fenris wanted to feel on his skin or pulling his hair when he'd suck him.

Stop. Thinking.

'Let's go,' he managed and had to resist the urge to grab Anders' arm to force him along in an effort to get there sooner but Fenris knew if he were to touch the mage that would be the end. He would drag Anders into the next dark ally and have his wicked way with him then and there.

Or maybe Anders would like that?

_Oh, you're so hard already, were you waiting for us in the dark? Were you thinking of us when you fingered yourself? Did you get yourself ready so we could take you any way we want?_

Fenris bit the insides of his cheeks hoping the pain would ground him, help him to stay in control.

Faster they needed to walk faster. Anders' boots made a rhythmic stomping sound as they fell into a jog.

Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

_I'm going to fuck your mouth now, you gorgeous bastard. I'm going to fuck your mouth and you are going to like it.'_

In. In. In.

_I can hardly describe the intense pleasure as my flesh gave and the metal rod filled me._

'Fenris.' Anders moaned his name the same moment Fenris' resolve shattered. He grabbed the mage by the front of his coat and slammed him into the nearest wall, plunging his tongue into Anders' mouth.

They were frantic, standing in the moonlit street, tearing at armour and feathers. Anyone could see them, anyone could walk by dagger in hand and...

Fenris lifted his head, Anders' eyes were dark with lust, lips swollen from kissing, the same lips Fenris was dying to have wrapped around his cock. He needed...

Door.

Without thinking the elf tried the latch and found it locked. Of course it was but he needed...

The warrior pounded his fist against the wood, still holding Anders by the front of his coat with the other hand. A brief glance at the blonde man almost made him laugh. Anders' eyes were huge, cheeks flushed, pink tongue worrying a tiny wound where Fenris had accidentally bitten him but he wasn't resisting at all, if anything he looked ready to throw a fireball to get past what stood between them and...

'Phase, couldn't you just...' Anders made a hand gesture that reminded Fenris of something Isabela had said to him a while ago which at the time had been embarrassing but now sounded like a wonderful wicked idea that he intended to put into practice the second this fucking door would give.

The warrior's lyrium marks flared bright blue but before he could thrust his hand through the wood, the door swung open revealing a tall, grumpy looking man.

'Perfect.' Fenris grabbed the bald man by his nightshirt, hurling him into the street as he was pushing Anders into the dimly lit room.

'What in...?' The puzzled man started as he was trying to get off his ass but the rest of his sentence was cut off by the door slamming shut.

It re-opened a second later but before Smith had a second chance to protest his pants and boots hit him in the face accompanied by a few coins thudding on the ground.

The elf re-latched the door and turned around. Anders was leaning with his back against the table, slowly opening his coat to let it slide down his arms.

'Fuck me.'

Fenris pounced.

*~*

'Uhm, I'm knackered. Please, elf, I need some sleep.' Anders mumbled against the pillow as Fenris kissed the nape of his neck, spooned around the mage's backside.

'So much for Grey Warden stamina,' Fenris chuckled into the blonde hair, feeling relaxed and content. It was almost dawn now and they'd only stopped fucking to clean themselves, occasionally heal and change locations a few times which was how they'd eventually made it to the bed.

'I'd have a clever retort for that but I'm afraid you've shagged them all out of me.' Anders admitted with a happy sigh. He was probably smiling too.

Fenris playfully bit into Anders' ear before he soothed the teeth marks with his tongue.

'Bastard...' Anders mumbled already drifting into the Fade and just a few breaths later he was fast asleep in Fenris' arms.

A mage. He was bedding a mage out of his own free will. He let said mage use his magic to play Fenris' body like a finely tuned instrument and it felt so fucking good just thinking about it made his cock twitch. Alas the mind was willing but the flesh was mortal.

He wouldn't have admitted it but he was pretty shagged out as well. However it wasn't wise for them both to fall asleep in another man's home so he decided to stay awake and give the mage his well earned rest.

Fenris sat up when a growl from his tummy informed him that he was hungry but the prospect of having to move for real held no appeal. Maybe Smith had some pie somewhere – not cinnamon apple, Maker, Fenris would never again be able to even smell that particular flavour without getting hard - they could eat it when Anders was awake again. Fenris yawned and ruffled his hair before briefly sparing a look for the sleeping man next to him.

A mage. A stubborn, foolish, annoying, possessed, gorgeous, filthy pervert of a mage.

Fenris had to focus on something else or he would be tempted to wake Anders and mortal flesh be damned. He decided to glance around the small room instead.

There was the wreckage that had been a table. He briefly considered keeping a bit of the wood to commemorate that first spectacular fuck when he had bent Anders over it and fucked him so hard the legs gave and they'd crashed to the floor and kept going.

Later he had to help Anders pry splinters from various body parts but it'd been worth it besides he was bedding a mage and a healer and Fenris had always insisted that magic did have its uses. They'd been at it again before Anders had had the time to heal all the cuts.

Speaking of the usefulness of magic, _Semper Fulgur Vincit_ cast on a living, breathing, enchanted weapon created a double feedback that kept both participants on the very edge of orgasm for as long as the current was active, or in case the flow of magic was interrupted, as long as the living, breathing, enchanted weapon kept his lyrium brands activated.

Until tonight Fenris had never thought of testing how long he could keep his powers on so to speak. There would need to be further investigations at a later date because as Anders had pointed out there was such a state called too much of a good thing. They had both come so hard they'd passed out from relief. Fenris had then declared this course of experimentation too dangerous for a semi-public place and suggested they should continue with less hazardous material. Anders had no problem with that.

They had fucked on the floor, against the wall, awkwardly perched on a chair until that had broken too. When they had finally made it to the bed he had torn a strip of fabric off the sheet and blindfolded Anders. He had then told him to cast _Pedicabo_ into Fenris' palm which he managed through touch alone, and then to keep his hands on the headboard and not move them unless Fenris told him he could.

*~*

'But I want to touch you, you feel so...,' Anders choked on the rest of the sentence when Fenris took him into his mouth. It had been a while since he had sucked cock but he found that he quite liked it. Liked how Anders squirmed under his efforts, how he moaned his name, how he struggled to obey.

Fenris pulled back when he felt a hand slide into his hair. 'Mage, I told you to leave your hands on the headboard.'

'Sorry...but...'

'No. Too bad', he whispered against Anders' lips. 'You just lost your chance. Didn't you expect me to use my hand on you instead of my mouth? Well, I couldn't do that because, you see, I needed it to work the slick into myself. I was getting myself and you ready to climb into your lap and fuck myself on your cock but now I'm not so sure any more because you were a bad mage. You misbehaved, Anders, I'm quite cross with you.'

'Please, please! I'm so very, very sorry, please Fenris!' Anders begged, pressing his hands so hard against the headboard the white of his knuckles showed. 'I'll be so good for you, I'll do whatever you want, just please.'

'Will you be good? Do you want me to ride you, take my pleasure as I see fit? I might, but under two conditions.'

'Anything, I'll do anything for you. Maker, I want to fuck you so badly right now. Please, Fenris.'

The warrior smiled against Anders' cheek as he said, 'Don't move unless I tell you to and don't come inside me, nod if you understand.'

Anders shook his head so hard he almost lost the blindfold.

'Good.'

Fenris made sure they were both ready before he set the tip of Anders' cock against his entrance and sank down, slowly taking him inside inch by inch. He watched as Anders bit into his bottom lip, head thrown back, fighting to keep still and almost losing the battle. Fenris fisted his own cock and started to move.

'Maker's breath, I won't last.' Anders choked out as Fenris rode him. The mage's cock filling him over and over. It felt fantastic, better than he'd expected, maybe he'd even tell Anders later that this was his first time on the receiving end.

Reading how the mage enjoyed getting fucked, cocks, toys, whatever fit, Fenris had been fantasising about what it'd be like, had occasionally thrust a finger into his ass when he'd fucked his fist and been surprised that it felt good.

'Fenris, I can't...' Anders moaned, close.

'I'm close, too. Take the blindfold off!' Fenris commanded and Anders reacted instantly, sitting up in the process and not caring. He stared at the elf open mouthed, moaning his name. Fenris compensated for the shift and pushed himself off of Anders, straightening up so he could hold his cock to the mage's face.

'Keep your mouth open' Fenris moaned as he watched Anders obey. His orgasm slammed through him as he spent himself on the mage's tongue and lips, all the while looking into Anders' eyes. If Fenris had had any lingering doubts they would have been washed away by that look. There was no question that Anders wanted him as much as he wanted the mage. It made him feel light-headed and ...happy.

'Please, Fenris, please. I need to...' Blood still roaring in his ears, Fenris realised that Anders was still hard and begging, still being good. He deserved a reward. Fenris sank back onto the bed and wrapped his own hand around Anders' cock. The mage shattered instantly, chanting, 'Thankyouthankyouthankyou...' as he coated Fenris' hand with his release.

Any half-hearted attempt to clean themselves off with the remains of the sheet was abandoned and declared a lost cause before they collapsed onto the bed, Fenris half draped over Anders.

'That was...'

'Yeah, it was,' Fenris agreed.

*~*

A fist hammering against the already abused door startled Fenris out of a comfortable slumber after he'd fallen asleep on Anders' chest after all.

'Mmm, tell them to go away.' Anders muttered still half asleep.

'Mage,' Fenris snarled and pushed Anders unceremoniously out of the bed. He landed with a dull thud followed by foul swearing.

'Open up in the name of the law!' A familiar female voice demanded from the outside of the now trashed Lowtown abode.

Anders and Fenris exchanged a glance before they both agreed for once.

'We are in trouble.'

But, Maker, it was worth it.


	7. Epilogue - A Little Blue Book

**Epilogue**

 _First Entry:_

 _When I woke up this morning I found a small blue ledger next to my head on the pillow. It was empty except for a note on a loose sheet tugged between the cover and the first page._

 _*~*_

 _Anders,_

 _After some consideration I've decided to acquiesce your request to record our experiments for posterity. However, I'm afraid your red book doesn't have enough free pages left for what I have in mind hence the new book._

 _Consider your life forfeit should you ever be as careless with this one as you were with your previous... research notes which by the way I intend to hold on to for safekeeping. If you need to consult them for cross-referencing, tell me which entry and I shall read them to you before we put them into practice._

 _Fenris_

 _*~*_

 _It was good that the toppy bastard wasn't around to see me smile like a besotted fool._

 _Now, where to begin..._

 **The End**


	8. Art Commission for Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art by xiiau.

Art by [ xiiau](http://yoookissomuruschag.tumblr.com/post/132767336905/eszaki-ugaron-thank-you-for-commissioning-me) commissioned by syrenpan


End file.
